Woman Between the Wolves
by CelticInTheAU
Summary: Outtake from "The Slap" - The threesome that occurs between Jacob, Bella and Paul between chapters seven and eight. Please read that before you read this, it'll make so much more sense that way! Definately not for younger readers.


**Time for a set of quick recommendations:**

**Anything by **_**ImaginaryBox**_** – her stuff is amazing, and you won't want to stop reading. My best friend in the fanfiction world, and she sure knows it!  
/u/2078616/imaginarybox**

I am also working on a Jared/Bella story with another author that will be posted on my account so keep a look out for that. Posting probably won't start until we have a few chapters complete, but we might make it a Christmas gift for all.

**That's really it this time... more to come soon XD**

**BPOV**

My fingers unconsciously tangled in between both Paul's and Jacob's, both of them resting our joined flesh on my bare stomach. It became apparent to me all of a sudden that one of them had removed my skirt and top, leaving me in my panties and bra. But I didn't mind – this was my boyfriend [well, imprint] and my best friend we were talking about, and both had seen me in far less and in a far worse state.

The love and lust that I felt earlier increased tenfold as their fingers rubbed against mine, and against the now taught skin of my stomach.

My head rolled to my right, my lips ending up mere millimeters from Paul's luscious lips. It took no time at all for our lips to fuse together, our tongues instantly meeting as I dropped his hand, gripping his bicep in one hand as his hands wove into my hair. I rolled onto my side, dropping Jake's hand as both of mine came to rest on Paul's smooth skin. We continued to passionately kiss for a few minutes, our tongues moving together, when I felt my hair get brushed aside, and a series of kisses press onto the skin at the back of my neck. I shivered at the feeling of the two Quileutes, so alike in many ways, treating me with such care and love.

As I ground my hips into Paul's prominent erection, I felt Jacob press himself tightly against my back, his own hardening member pressing against the crease of my ass, making me moan into the kiss I was sharing with my imprint. As Jacob pressed himself harder against me, I felt the material that encased my swelling breasts slack, and saw from the corner of my eye Jake throwing the black lace aside. I rolled onto Paul, the apex of my thighs resting directly over the tent in his boxers as I smiled into the kiss.

I broke our lips apart and scooted down, so I was technically straddling his thighs, and before I had time to say anything, my lips had been recaptured, this time with those of Jake's. They were slightly plumper than Paul's, but still did amazing things for my arousal as I could feel myself soaking the crotch of my underwear. As our mouths moved together, I watched as Paul swept his hands down Jake's back – he was on his knees beside Paul so he could get better contact with me – and my imprint slipped his hands under the boxers that adorned his waist, kneading the flesh beneath.

Jacob broke the kiss, moaning as he threw his head back slightly, his eyes closing part-way as he let Paul massage his skin. It was a sight to behold – Paul erotically touching his pack mate as said mate leant over me, so close that I could kiss his chest. That was exactly what I decided I would do, latching my lips around one of his dark nipples, tugging on it with my lips.

"You like me touching you while Bella feasts on your chest?" Paul huskily spoke to Jake as I bit down on the nipple, moving my attention to the other as I waited to hear the answer.

"Yes, oh god, yes," was the chanted reply. I had no clue what was going on underneath Jacob's boxers to elicit such a response, but I no longer had to worry as Paul ripped them off, tossing the scraps of material to the side as I saw his hand continue to massage the flesh of Jacob's ass.

I let out a moan at the sight, wiggling around on Paul's legs as I desired friction to help me get off. Watching the two boys together was making my arousal spike. I let out a louder moan as I saw how hard Jacob had gotten since we began, and Paul's erection was threatening to break through his boxers as his eyes were focused on Jakes cock too. It took all my willpower not to push Jacob back onto the bed and have my way with him, but I knew that Paul needed a little help first, so I ripped his boxers away from his pelvis, throwing my thin panties off to the side as well, so now we were all equally naked.

Without any warning whatsoever, Jacob had grabbed me at my hips and situated me directly over Paul's erection, which was standing straight as it pointed to the ceiling from how hard it was. I couldn't help the almost scream that slipped from my lips as he eased me down, Paul's erection stretching me and making my juices flow once more. I soon found my lips busy as Jacob's reined kisses upon them, his tongue sneaking in and massaging my own as Paul gently thrust into me, all the while continuing his massage of Jake's skin.

On one of the down-strokes, I rocked my hips against Paul's pelvis, creating the friction my clit was begging me for as Jacob's lips tore from my own as he released a long moan. Wondering what caused my best friend to react in such an erotic way, I focused my gaze on his crotch, which was being kissed and nibbled at my very lust-driven imprint.

I stilled my movements as I watched Paul take the tip of Jacob's length into his mouth, moaning around it as his eyes fluttered close. I never knew that my Paul wanted to have a tryst with another man, but by god, did it turn me on even more. I sped up my movements, so fast that I swear the boys paused to watch me bounce, causing myself to have my first orgasm of the night, the soft glow of white light which always surrounded me when I came appearing around the bed. Jacob looked shocked as he took it in, wanting to question it, but Paul's lips on his shaft seemed to tear his attention away for a while.

I collapsed against Paul's chest, still connected at the hips to him, as I began peppering kisses over his torso. I leant to the side slightly, watching the erotic sight almost directly above me of my boyfriend sucking off my best friend, while all three of us let of groans of pleasure. I was at such an angle that I could help out in Jacob's pleasure, so I shuffled up Paul's chest, him remaining within me, as I took one of Jake's balls in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it in the way I knew drove Paul wild.

Jacob became a bucking mess above us, promptly pulling away from our mouths, his cheeks flushed and his breaths coming out in loud gasps. He all but collapsed onto the bed beside Paul, turning his head and kissing him. I could see their tongues moving into each other's mouths, causing the moans that were building in my chest to break free. Jacob's hand moved to cup Paul's cheek as he deepened the kiss, and I continued watching. Wanting to relieve more of the tension that had been steadily building in my lower stomach, I began to move up and down on Paul's thick shaft, using my hands that were splayed across his abs as leverage.

I never kept a constant speed as I rode Paul, changing my patterns and occasionally rocking our hips together whenever my clit desired friction. Paul and Jacob continued to kiss while I worked, Jacob's hand becoming very friendly with his ever swelling cock as I watched Paul's hand disappear behind me. Soon I felt two fingers pressing against my puckered entrance, sliding in with no warning. I let out a gasp of ecstasy as the joint work of Paul's cock and fingers in my two entrances helped bring another orgasm about, the white light brightening from a dim, barely noticeable glow to a more perceptible level.

"Fuck!" I screamed as the end of my climax came, my body collapsing onto Paul as I turned into a quivering mess. I heard both Jacob and Paul groan at once, my head only just moving to see that they had broken their kiss due to the passion they were both in.

I shakily removed myself from Paul, who had yet to come, and focused my eyes on the hand of Jake's which was rubbing his cock at a furious speed. I twisted my body so that my hips hovered over both Jake's and Paul's heads as I took Jacob's throbbing member into my mouth, pulling him in as far as I could take him. I swirled my tongue around his tip as my teeth lightly grazed his shaft, while my hand rubbed the few inches that were unable to fit into my mouth.

I moaned around his cock as I felt someone's fingers probing my other entrance again as Paul's lips began to work along my clit and my folds, lapping up all my spilt juices. The moan that reverberated around Jake's cock sent him over the edge, coming in five long spurts. I swallowed down his essence, moaning at the slightly salty flavor, my swallowing throat causing him to harden again as he remained in my mouth. I pulled him out with a slight 'pop' as Paul's work on me sped up.

His fingers and his tongue became relentless as they worked me hard. I could feel another orgasm coming, this one going to be stronger and more powerful than the last. I ground my hips down onto Paul's face as I felt two fingers entering my soaking center, moving around and brushing against my g-spot as the fingers that occupied my other entrance ran along the thin membrane that separated the two sets of fingers. As the fingers, and Paul's lapping of my clit, sped up, I came, the force of my orgasm pushing the fingers from my core as I literally gushed around them.

"Holy fuck," I heard Jake mutter as his lips descended upon my nether region, helping to clean up the liquid that just spilled from me. The other fingers removed themselves from my ass, and I whimpered at the loss. I soon found myself moaning again as the joint work of their tongues, moving not only against my flesh but also against each other's tongues.

"Yeah, she's a squirter alright," Paul spoke, and I could feel him smirking into my skin. I lifted my very sensitive pelvis away from their lips, turning myself around and lying down in the tiny gap between their bodies – I was more or less lying over the pair of them, eager to catch my breath, because Paul had yet to come.

"Thank you," I whispered as I kissed Paul, the taste of my still on his lips. Our tongues danced together for a few minutes until I broke the kiss, turning my head and showing Jacob my appreciation at helping me get off so amazingly well.

"If you can let me see you come like that again, no thanks are in order," Jacob smiled, pecking me on the lips as his hand trailed down Paul's body, grasping his erection and pumping it a couple of times, before sitting up and lifting my body over, pushing me down gently, helping me take Paul back into my still throbbing heat. I let off a moan, indistinguishable as to whether it was one of pleasure or one of discomfort.

I felt the bed rise as Jacob stepped off the bed, Paul beginning to lazily thrust up into me, hitting places that caused lights to flash behind my closed eyelids. Soon I felt two warm hands on my backside, pulling apart my cheeks as the thumbs sank into my other entrance, obviously prepping me a little more for its pounding it was sure to receive. I latched my lips to Paul's as I bent forward slightly, giving Jacob a better angle to penetrate me at.

Paul held my hips still as Jacob slid into me slowly, the apparent tightness causing his movements to be slower that he would have liked. Once he was fully seated within me, he began to shallowly thrust, the ridges of his cock rubbing onto Paul through the thin skin of my walls, causing him to moan. With each thrust of Jake's hips, I moved my body back slightly, meeting him and helping Paul to pick up the motion so we could move as one.

As Jacob thrust in, Paul lifted me off his straining cock, and when Jake pulled out, Paul would all but slam me back down. In no time at all, I was a screaming mess as the double penetration slowly built an orgasm in my lower stomach, and I knew this one would be another 'squirter' as Paul put it earlier.

"Please, please let me come," I moaned out, seeking the release my body craved but was unable to reach at that moment. Jacob's hands slunk round to the front of my body, taking my breasts in them as he fondled them, occasionally tweaking my nipples. That extra stimulation was helping, but not enough to make the tidal wave crash over me. My eyes began to water as I became more aggravated that I could not climax.

Paul seemed to notice the tears building as he angled his face to take my lips with his. Soon I felt his fingers working my clit in all ways – rubbing, pinching, rolling, and even tapping. The massive assault that my body was being put through finally came to a head as I warned the men that I was coming, my pants and screams letting them know this was going to be powerful. I made sure that I kept my mind blank as I entered the orgasm, the pressure in my stomach getting released as streams of my juices shot from me, Paul's cock being forced from my entrance from the pressure. Jacob continued to thrust deeply into me, prolonging my orgasm as Paul slipped back inside.

I found that the guys were getting a little impatient with their own releases, so I nodded my buzzing head slightly, letting them know they could fuck me as hard as they wanted to. They took the invitation, driving into me at a pace that only a werewolf could manage.

The light that surrounded our sweaty bodies increased in brightness so much that I swore you'd be able to see it from Seattle, and it slowly turned into a rich gold color, its warmth wrapping around me as I felt Jacob tense within me.

Both he and Paul growled out my name at once as his cock throbbed, before expelling his come in thick, warm spurts that coated me. Not even a second later did Paul's climax hit, coating my core with his seed, the feeling of both of them filling me with their essence sending me over the edge one final, gentle time. I collapsed down onto Paul's chest and Jacob collapsed onto my back, both of their still hard cocks within me.

"God, you guys up for round… whatever number we're on already?" I muttered, kissing Paul's torso. "I don't think my poor pussy or ass can take anymore."

"It doesn't need to take anymore love," Paul mentioned, and I felt his cock soon lose the blood that had pooled in it. Jacob's cock also slowly became flaccid as I felt him pressing kisses onto my sweaty shoulders. Jacob pulled out and rolled to the side of Paul, pulling me off my imprint gently and laying me between them. No more words were spoken as we curled up around each other, beginning to drift off to sleep from exhaustion.

"Can we do this again?" I whispered, tightening my grip on both their arms that I was hugging.

"Definitely. I don't want to miss out again," Jacob replied. Paul let of a bit of a non-committal grunt as I heard the distinct sound of smacking lips, clueing me in that Jacob and Paul just shared a kiss.

"We will baby, and next time will be so much better. I like exploring Jacob's body and watching him…" That was the last I heard as I feel into the abyss of sleep. I wanted to know what the rest of Paul's sentence was, but I could always ask him about it another time.

Now, for those who have yet to read chapter 8, or those who have, I forgot to mention reviews needed for the next update. I want for us to try and reach 225… I don't see how hard it'll be, but I do need that time, as from 20th until the middle of January, I am pretty much missing from the world of fanfiction.

I hope you enjoyed the smut fest – there will be more soon, it'll be in chapter 9… Paul/Bella smut I mean. Plus I am writing an AR one-shot that accompanies chapter 4, where Bella passed out during the lovin' – many of you hated me for how I left it, so I'm writing an alternate ending to it as a one-shot, so those who wanna perv, can!

Once again, thanks for reading my 2800 word long piece of smut XD


End file.
